Cause' baby you're a Firework !
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "What the hell indeed ,Finn.Did you check your phone?Or were you too busy Making out with Tina?Or maybe, it's a part of the choreography,why not?"Rachel screams at him,pushing Noah behind her and shoving the phone in Finns face.PUCKLEBERRY,BERITTANA,AUOOC


_For gleek06216 cause she asked ;)._

_Santana/Rachel friendship._

_© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…_

_Don't own Glee, And don't own the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry._

…_.._

_Cause' baby you're a firework !_

…_.._

_**Rachel shut her locker, fixing her fringe and started walking towards the school exit. She was rather disappointed at Finn, who chose to sing this duet with Tina instead. Mike and her hadn't taken it lightly. She bit her lip from crying.**_

"_**Berry! Hey, wait up!" A familiar voice yelled from behind her. She turned around to see Santana. "Brittany really wants to sing her duet with Puck, and.. Do you wanna sing together?" She asks slightly out of breathe and Rachel looks at Santana weirdly. "God, Rachel**_**… Yes? Or no?" She snaps and straightens up.**

"**I-Sure." She agrees, but her eyes are still wide with surprise.**

"**Okay. But no show tunes. I was maybe thinking Katy Perry?" She asks.**

"**I got a whole Category dedicated to Katy Perry on my iPod." Rachel says proudly and Santana cracked a smile.**

"**Oh, Berry, Berry. You continue to surprise me." Santana said with a smile.**

…**..**

Rachel was wearing short, _short_ shorts and a blue shirt. Her hair was braided with her fringe swept to the side. Santana came in looking the same.

"You look hot." The Latina commented.

"Thanks Santana; you look.. Hot too." Rachel asks, worriedly sucking her bottom lip. Santana giggled.

"I know right? Let's start practicing." She said and grabbed her iPhone. Immidiately, 'Firework' came on and Santana whooped.

"Firework?" Rachel asks and Santana rolled her eyes but nodded with a smile.

"Well, ok." Rachel says and begins to sing the chorus.

…**..**

Rachel Berry was proud of herself, proud of how the few days turned around. She saw Finn and Tina walking into the auditorium too close for Rachel's comfort. She narrows her eyes put still walks after them, just wanting to tell Finn she has a partner.

Someone whistled from behind her and she spins around.

"Whoa, Berry. Be sure you don't bend over in those." Puck says, his eyes still that warm hazel, and his new Mohawk in place.

"H-Hey Noah." She answers.

"Hey, did ya see Satan? She owes me ten bucks." He says as his eyes narrow through the little glass window on the Auditorium door.

"Um, yes. We just finished rehearsing in the choir room. She should be in the girl bathrooms." She says and begins to open the door.

"Um, hey, Rach. You don't wanna go in there." He warns her and pulls her back.

"What? I just need to tell Finn that-"

"Finn can't talk right now." He says and glares through the window.

"Noah, let me go. I need to-" She pushes back and opens the door, seeing the scene in front of her.

The song has just ended Finn didn't hesitate to pull Tina to him.

Without hesitation, Rachel pulled out her Blackberry and took the video, zooming in so that she could show Mike. They finally finished their performance. She shakes her head and back away, leaving those two to their business.

She turns around and suddenly, Noah's arms are around her. And she's too shocked to pull away, because this hug is warm, like the one that he gave her after he chose Glee over Football. She pulls away and then hit's send on her phone, sending the video to everyone in glee, and the few other numbers, typing in: SEND IT ALL OVER THE SCHOOL!. She doesn't want Mike to be by himself, but she thinks that being alone is the best for him since guys don't like showing their emotions .

She looks across the hallway and spots him just as he flipped over his phone, looking at the text. She watches as the emotions cross his face, one by one. She watches as his puts his phone in the pocket of his skinnies, and she meats his gaze.

He leans his head against his locker and then shakes his head, walking away and into the cafeteria. She sighs sadly.

"He's a fucking idiot, Caroline." Noah says and points at Finn.

"I know. Our relationship wasn't working so well ever since he walked down the hallway with his shirt off." She says.

He sighs and shakes his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead and walks over to Brittany and Santana. He talks to Santana about something and she immediately looks at Rachel and then glares at the Auditorium door. The Latina checks her phone and her jaw drops, she walks over to Rachel and does something unexpected.

She hugs her.

It was different then the Noah hug, because Santana doesn't _hug_. Well, not a lot. She hugs her back and then sees Santana typing away on her phone. She presumes Santana just sent the video around.

"He, is a complete fucktard, When I get near him, I'll make sure he never gets the chance to reproduce." Santana snaps and Rachel looks over her shoulder, seeing Noah looking at her weirdly. She looks at him pointedly and he shakes his head again, walking away with Brittany.

"We're gonna show him who's boss!" Rachel yells and pulls Santana back to the choir room.

Santana could only nod.

…**..**

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

Both girls finish, swaying their hips and raising their arms and high-fiving . The exchanged the shorts for very short skirts, each wearing a pair of lacy boy shorts underneath. She calls Noah over and grabs him by his shoulder, crushing her lips to his, but Noah doesn't do anything, aware of the audience.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Immediately yells.

"What the hell indeed , Finn. Did you check your phone? Or were you too busy Making out with Tina? Or maybe, it's a part of the choreography, why not?" Rachel screams at him, pushing Noah behind her and shoving the phone in Finns face.

"Rachel.." He begins but Rachel doesn't do anything.

"Rachel what?" She asks, raising her eyebrow and leaning forward. Puck doesn't hesitate leaning back and peeking up her skirt. "If I you hadn't realized, we're don't. COMPLETELY." She yells. "Mike, Noah, Santana? Let's go." She says, grabbing her bag. Mike grabs his bag, and walks over to Santana and both walk out the door. Brittany follows Puck and Rachel.

"Oh, and Finn? Your hair looks like it needs conditioner. No one digs dry hair." Brittany says and walks after Rachel. Puck laughs loudly, dropping his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Finn got told by Flexi Barbie!"

…**..**

**Hope you liked it : ). Puckleberry if you squint ;].**


End file.
